Lexaeus/Gameplay
Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Lexaeus's moves are him hitting the ground and causing earthquakes along with other moves. Try to dodge his sleight, which can hit you multiple times. You should first focus on card breaking his cards to turn into Dark Mode and use his sleights to deal heavy damage. Use MM Miracles or an Oogie Boogie card you can if you are low on HP. Use sleights while he is charging the reload card so he can't card break you, unless you are low on DP, then just use as many sleights as you can. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' In Re:Chain of Memories, most of Lexaeus's attacks are similar. He repeatedly strikes the ground and jagged rocks shoot up, attempting to impale Riku. A new attack is when the earth-using fiend starts to glow yellow. His strength and speed are temporarily increased. Lexaeus can increase his power twice. His first card is usually an eight, and so is yours, so you have an opportunity for a card duel right there in the beginning. Use all the card duel opportunities you can, as you can see they do a lot of damage (1 and a half bars). Focus on breaking his cards and then go in for the combos, because he will smash you with his tomahawk if you get too close. After the first Card-Break or combo Lexaeus will use his Enemy Card, so you can use Parasite Cage to negate the effect but, if you want to focus on attacking him, you have to dodge roll every time the Silent Hero attacks, for he will stun you if he catches you. Obviously he is an earth-based opponents, so all of his sleights have to do with flying rocks, and smashing, and his tomahawk, etc. Don't be afraid to use dodge roll to pick up Mickey cards. Use the Maleficent (Overdrive, which powers up your cards) and Oogie Boogie (Regen) enemy cards. Another option is to wait for his attacks and try to card duel him, after the card duel recharge your deck and repeat. If you do this Lexaeus will be very easy, even in Proud Mode. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Lexaeus appears as an Absent Silhouette and is featured in a Data Battle. Lexaeus has a "Power Level" at the top of the screen, and will increase as the battle rages on. The higher the number, the more damage he will deal. His max number is 99999. At this level, try and avoid being hit at all costs. When the battle begins, he will up his "Power Level" to 10100 immediately. He uses a few moves: first, he will jump up towards you with his weapon above his head, and when he summons his rocks, it's impossible to avoid except by guarding. Lexaeus will also throw up his Skysplitter, and a large stock of rocks will appear and damage Sora. He does this three times. The third time, it will come a little later, so be prepared. He will also drag his weapon on the ground and hit Sora. Get close to him and guard when he does that, then a reaction command appears. You will have his power level plus yours for an instant, and you will deal damage and stun him with that move. You can find his Absent Silhouette in a corner at the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Attacks in Re:Chain of Memories Attack Card 1: Lexaeus throws Skyplitter like a boomerang. Attack Card 2: Lexaeus comes close and attacks Riku, slamming Skyplitter into the ground. When charged rocks come out. When fully charged, this can shatter the battlefield in a wide area causing energy to rise up and get Riku. Magic Card: Lexaeus charges himself up. Sleights Impact Quake (when Lexaeus hasn't used any Magic Cards): Lexaeus injects the blade into the ground causing two rock pillars at a time to jut up from out of the ground in apparently random places on the field, though they actually follow Riku, causing a lot of damage when not dodged, which resembles Vexen's Ice Needles Sleight. : How to evade: DO NOT JUMP WHEN LEXAEUS SLAMS SKYSPLITTER ON THE GROUND, FOR IT WILL CAUSE YOU TO GET DAMAGE FROM THE FIRST PILLARS. To evade, run or Dodge Roll out of the way. Rockshatter (after Lexaeus uses one Magic Card): Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his Axe Sword to shatter them allowing him to damage Riku no matter where he is. Ground Impact (After Lexaeus uses two Magic Cards): Lexaeus uses all his power to slam his Axe Sword into the ground and release the energy he's stored in one mega-attack that can damage not only Riku but the battlefield as well. Battle Quotes *''"You can't run!"'' *''"Just give up!"'' *''"I'll break you!"'' *''"Return to the earth!"'' *''"I'll show you power!"'' *''"Darkness, give me power!"'' *''"My power has no limit!"'' *''"You will know how weak you are!"'' *''"The power of darkness!"'' *''"I misjudged you..."'' Card Video fr:Lexaeus (Ennemi)